foeseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiri
Chiri is one of the heroes of the series taking her lead role in Frost of Evil. She is Shyris' younger sister and Korris' youngest daugther. Appearence In all appearences Chiri has long brown hair and violet (Flash of Evil)/brown (Frost of Evil and later). For the first two stories of the series Chiri wears a black cloak,when she is in the FoE Team,her face is shadowed and her eyes go into a different direction then other Puppets in the FoE Team.When her face is unshadowed,it reveals a pale complexion In Flames of Evil, Personality Write the second section of your page here. Skills History Past life Chiri was born from her warrior mother and her hero father,Korris and has an older sister Shyris.A few years after her birth,Chiri's mother was murdered. Then a month later,Korris was murdered,and she was brainwashed by Flasherin,her parents' murderer.She started working him,not remebering anything from the past events. Soonly she,Flasherin,and Serino find broken down Senju and Sejan.Flasherin leaves Chiri to repair the two cyborg brothers,while Flasherin plans theirselves a plan in order to get Chyra. Flash of Evil Chiri is fixing the roof of the HQ that Flasherin broke,again.She spots Serino sleeping on the job and wakes him up.After waking him up,Chiri informs him that Chiri has escaped,to which Serino says that he forgot to lock the cage and begs her not to tell Flasherin.Flasherin then busts through the roof,oblivious to Chyra's escape and asks Chiri to show him the cyborgs she was repairing.Chiri shows him the brothers telling him that Sejan is ready to work by tommorow but Senju is still unstable.She then informs Flasherin about Serino letting Chyra escape. After Serino's defeat,Chiri is sent to kill the group.She is however defeated and puts them to sleep amd kills the meadow and leaves. After Sejan gets defeated,she,Flasherin,and the cyborg find out that Senju broke out.Sejan then tells him that he'll find him,after Sejan leaves,Chiri tells that she'll also head out.If in the LBP2 level the cutscene will end,but in the Wattpad story,it will reveal that Chiri had found the file of her father's death and Flasherin tells him that they were going to have to kill her someday anyways.Chiri is then found by the group on a cliff edge and tells them that Flasherin is planning to summon Death.She is then accepted to the group and they travel to the Crystal Palace with them.Misha offers the group help adding Senju to the team which his appearence surprising her. Frost of Evil Flames of Evil Fog of Evil Relations Development For the first part in the making of Flash of Evil,Chiri was originally not going to be in at all.Then in a midevil version for the story,Chiri was going to be king Flasherin's slave along with Senju and Serino. The creator then decided to go with somewhat of modern setting and Chiri was originally just going to be a villain,but then the creator decided that she would turn into a traitor towards the team from remebering her father's death. Gallery ChiriPortrait2.jpg|Chiri after she betrays the FoE Team ChriPortrait1.jpg|Chiri during her time in the FoE Team Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Puppets Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:FoE Team Members